Sami Brady and Rafe Hernandez
The relationship between Sami Brady and Rafe Hernandez is called Safe. When EJ tries to take custody of Johnny, but as immigration wanted to deport him, Sami moved into the DiMera mansion with her child and they had to prove that they were happily married couple. They later had sex, and Lucas, released on house arrest, saw them. Sami ends her marriage to EJ, but Lucas doesn't forgive her. EJ moves on to Nicole Walker (Arianne Zucker), and Sami finds out she is pregnant again. She doesn't tell EJ, and after witnessing a murder, goes into witness protection. There, she meets her guard, Rafe Hernandez (Galen Gering), and later gives birth to a daughter. Nicole had miscarried EJ's child but pretended to still be pregnant. She decided to adopt a child, but switched it with Sami's child. Nicole's switch works and she begins raising Sami's child, Sydney DiMera, as her own, while Sami raises a baby girl named Grace with Rafe. Grace dies and EJ finds out that it was "his" child. Eventually, the baby switch is revealed and Sami is reunited with Sydney. However, for revenge, EJ kidnaps his own daughter and makes everyone think she is dead. However, he falls back in love with Sami and returns Sydney to her, pretending to be the hero. The couple reconnect and after her relationship with Rafe had ended, she became engaged to EJ However, at the wedding, Rafe presented evidence to Sami about Sydney's real kidnapper. She left him for Rafe, and discovers that he had a plan to kidnap his children and take them away forever. To stop him, she shoots him in the head. Rafe proposes to her while EJ narrowly escaped death. He later won full custody of the children and Sami married Rafe. Johnny was diagnosed with eye cancer and she regains joint custody. After allowing Johnny and Sydney back into their mother's life, Stefano and EJ switch Rafe with an impostor whose face they surgically alter to pose as Rafe's double. The DiMeras' schemes were eventually revealed, and after months, Rafe was reunited with Sami. During a family get-together for John Black, Johnny goes missing and Sami rushed to the mansion insisting that EJ has him. They found out from a news report that Johnny had "died" and in their grief, had sex. Will witnessed them, and has held it against Sami, but later reconciled with her. However, the news report turned out to be false and Johnny was alive and well. Sami's marriage to Rafe ended, and Lucas returned to town. Sami and Lucas reconnected. They held together when Will revealed that he was gay, and eventually agreed to support Will. However, EJ was held responsible for the murder of Stefano, and Sami decided to help prove his innocence, much to Lucas' dismay. Sami's reunion with Lucas ends. Stefano was revealed to be alive, and EJ was cleared for murder. Sami started to feel torn between EJ and Rafe. Rafe & Sami agreed to give their relationship a second chance. Sami planned Gabi Hernandez (Camila Banus) & Nick Fallon's (Blake Berris) wedding, wanting to tell EJ her decision after the wedding. However, during the wedding, it was revealed that Nick wasn't the father of Gabi's unborn baby – Will is. Sami was furious with Gabi, and Rafe defended his sister, insulting Will in the process. Sami was furious and broke up with Rafe. Sami eventually told EJ about Rafe and her plan to leave him. EJ forgave her, and they reunited. Nick demanded Will sign away his paternal rights to the baby. When Sami, Lucas, and EJ try to stop him, Nick reveals that he knows Will was responsible for shooting EJ in 2007. Will signs away his rights to avoid being prosecuted, and Sami is devastated. She and EJ team up to stop Nick's blackmail of Will. When Stefano returns, Sami and EJ decide to get his help to destroy evidence the police has against Will. Sami and EJ stay together through the situation, and become engaged in April 2013. Rafe And Sami get together again in 2017 when Rafe and Hope are having problems. Category:Couples